


Shocked Ice

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Fetish, Humiliation, Hyperinflation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laxus is sick of Gray’s flashing and decides to put a stop to it. Request Fic a yaoi one shot Gray/Laxus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shocked Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Shocked Ice Request Fic

Laxus is told of Gray’s flashing and decides to put a stop to it.

\------------------------------------

Laxus was resting comfortably in his chair, when a loud commotion drew his attention. He saw a naked Gray scraping with Natsu. Laxus felt a twitch of annoyance, Natsu sent him flying out of the guild hall naked without his clothing. Natsu turned towards him and gave a slight nod. Laxus left using his lightning he moved faster than Gray could find a pair of clothing to put on.

The blonde dragon slayer grabbed Gray and vanished in a lightning bolt. He took Gray to his place and threw him on a bed. “Laxus what the hell are you doing?”

“This is the 5th time today you have wandered around naked Gray.” Laxus spoke angrily. “I also noticed the pattern of your nudity.” He spoke his voice less angry and more low and dark. Gray blushed.

“There’s no pattern it just happens.” Gray said and Laxus pushed him on the bed so Gray was lying on his back. “It doesn’t just happen, you may lose a shirt every now and then but you usually keep your boxers on except on certain points of the day.”

‘Shit how does he know?’ Gray thought and began to panic. “You’re crazy Laxus!!”

Laxus chuckled. “You fool did you think I wouldn’t notice the most you get naked is when Natsu is around!!” Laxus pointed at Gray’s cock and used his magic to send a little shock to it. “Ahhh!!” Gray screamed and his cock hardened. Laxus pointed at his nipples with two fingers and shocked them. “Ahh fuck!!” Gray cursed and his nipples tingled.

Gray writhed at the shocks, a mix of pain and pleasure swirling in him. His hard 7 inch cock leaked a large amount of pre cum. Laxus rubbed the exposed head pinching it and abusing the slit with the nail. “Fuck Laxus!!” Gray cursed and writhed in desire.

“What a little slut you are…” Laxus said and sent another shock through the ice mages rod. Gray arched his back and came hard spraying jizz all over his chest and abs. “So weak.” Laxus spoke and grabbed the male’s balls and gave them a jolt. “AHHHHHHHH!!” Gray cried out and his cock pulsed back to life.

“Laxus stop it please.” Gray cried but was forced to come again from another shock to his balls. “You have been trying to show off your naked body to Natsu did you think there wouldn’t be punishment?”

“No please!” Gray moaned as he was forced to cum again from another shock to his balls. Gray’s cock was aching from the forced releases. Laxus snapped his fingers and his clothing dispersed. Gray gasped as Laxus’s 13 inch long cock sprang into the air from his hairless crotch. “You are gonna get a taste of my dick bitch and your tight little ass is gonna belong to me.”

“You can’t Laxus Natsu will be mad if you take another mate.” Yes Gray knew that Laxus had mated Natsu, but he hoped he could get Natsu to see him as a potential mate as well if he could get Natsu to bed him then Laxus would have no choice but to allow the union. Natsu was possessive he got mad if Laxus tried to flirt with a girl.

“You idiot who do you think told me about all your flashings. He gave me the approval to make you a pet for us to play with!” Laxus said and made Gray cum again sending another shock through the ice mage’s hard cock. Gray came and Laxus used the cum to lube his dick. Laxus thrust 2 finger’s into the ice mage’s tight ass and used a spell that really got Natsu ready to go.

The spell made Laxus’s magic race through Gray’s body turning off all pain receptors for a good amount of time. With a smirk he forced Gray’s legs apart and watched as his body shuddered. “Laxus…” Gray moaned unable to keep his body from shaking in desire. “That’s a nice look for ya Gray you’re gonna love this next part.” Laxus pushed in slowly, he savored as his inner muscles twitched around his length as he sank deeper and deeper.

Gray found another release when Laxus was half way inside him and another when Laxus was fully seated inside. “Please Laxus I’m spent I can’t take anymore.” Gray moaned half moaned half whimpered.

Laxus smirked. “You belong to me now.” Laxus said and activated the second part of his little spell. He made a lightning bolt mating mark just above his naval. “He belongs to us Laxus.” Laxus turned his head to see Natsu carrying a bag of items. “He does mate.” Laxus said and kissed Natsu right in front of Gray. Gray whimpered and Laxus started moving slamming into the ice mage’s tight ass with great force.

“He’s great isn’t he Gray I must admit seeing your naked ass all the time did spark my interest in you, but I told Laxus about it and he came up with a plan to kill you, but I convinced you having your ass around would be better.” Natsu said and he removed his clothing. Gray’s eyes widened as he stared at the hard 11 ½ inch cock. Laxus slapped Gray’s ass. “Suck him bitch that’s what you wanted right to bed with my mate get to it!” Laxus snapped driving into Gray harder and faster.

Natsu moaned as Gray took his cock into his mouth taking in as much as he could without choking. Gray moaned around Natsu’s man meat and Laxus and Natsu moaned loudly almost like dragon roars.

Laxus spilled his thick cum deep into Gray’s body, and Gray’s moans and sucks brought Natsu over the edge and he came spraying his seed into Gray’s mouth. The lightning mark became surrounded by a fire mark. Laxus grabbed Gray by his hair and smirked at him. “You’re gonna be mine and Natsu’s bitch when we say suck you suck, if we wanna fuck you, you spread your legs and take it.”

Natsu smirked. “Thanks for flashing me so many times Gray thanks to that I got to figure out your measurements perfectly.” Natsu put a pair of dog ears on Gray’s head and a collar. He fitted him with a cock corset which kept his cock hard but unable to cum. He then pulled out a model of his own cock and pushed it into Gray’s cum filled ass. “Ok I’ll be back later, Laxus still wants to punish you for your flashing.”

“You mean he wasn’t punishing me before!?” Gray asked both shocked and scared. Natsu started laughing and Laxus smirked. Natsu redressed and kissed Laxus good bye, and he left the poor ice mage at the will of the lightning dragon slayer.

Laxus forced the naked male over his lap and charged his hand with his magic. Laxus laughed as he spanked Gray’s ass hard, forcing his inner soaked walls to squeeze the rod inside him. The slaps made Gray want to cum but was unable. So Gray was left with the only option left take it and moan. “Yes that’s it bitch you know you deserve to be punished.”

“Yes I’m a naughty bitch that deserves to be punished please punish me more Laxus-sama!!” Gray moaned feeling snapping snap within him. “You should be honored Gray I wanted to use my roar of the lightning dragon on you but Natsu said this would be a better way to go and he was so right.”

Gray moaned and pleaded for more and Laxus gave he wasn’t allowed to cum until Natsu returned later that night. Then Gray got a taste of both their hard cocks up his ass. In a way he got what he wanted and Laxus’s perverted nature won him over quickly.

End


End file.
